Big Brother 17
Big Brother 17 is the seventeenth season of Big Brother Down Town. The season was officially confirmed by Channel 7 on October 30, 2017, and officially premiered on May 27, 2018. The season lasted for 13 weeks, having concluded on August 25, 2018. After 91 days of being inside the house, Clyde Osborne was crowned the show's seventeenth winner over Josiah Garrett and Eva Thornton by a 6-3-0 vote. Twists *'Summer of Secrets' - For the first time in the show's history, every housemate entering the game has a secret that must be kept concealed from the rest of the house. Each week, before nominations are held, a housemate is allowed to guess as to what secret a certain housemate has. Correctly matching the targeted housemate with their actual secret will put that housemate on the block for eviction, while the guessing housemate will be immune from being nominated. However, failure to correctly guess a housemate's secret will result in the guessing housemate being automatically nominated instead. The secrets for each of the housemates and their status are as follows: *'Secret Clue Challenge' - Rather than playing for immunity each week, every housemate, including the Head of Household, will take part in a challenge that will earn them a clue about a particular housemate's secret. The winner will be able to choose the housemate that their clue will be about. *'Intruding Housemates' - For the first time since Big Brother 10, a pair of housemates will enter the house after the first week. However, the housemates who'll enter the house will be determined by a public vote, with the top male and female being selected to enter the house. *'Automatic Eviction' - Immediately following the second week's eviction, the two intruding housemates were told that they had not fully earned their spot in the house. Thus, they were both automatically nominated for eviction, with the rest of the house voting to save one of the two intruders. The intruder with the fewest votes to save would be evicted from the house. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household from the previous eviction would carry the deciding vote. *'Coup d'Etat' - Introduced for the first time in the show's history, the Coup d'Etat allows the user to alter the nominations in favor of putting up two of their own nominees for eviction. The Coup d'Etat would be won in a competition where only the holder will know they have the power and the holder would have up until the beginning of the jury phase to use the Coup d'Etat before it expires. *'Finale Night Eviction' - For the sixth season in a row, the Finale Night Eviction makes an appearance. During the final week, before the final three is determined, the final four compete in a three-part Head of Household competition. The winner of the competition, the nominations, and the eviction will all take place on finale night, with the finale following soon afterwards. Housemates Voting History Food Competition Results *+ denotes the Head of Household. Game History Week 1 Week 2 Round 1 Round 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Week 12 Week 13 Finale The Jury Category:Big Brother Seasons